


1957 Pink Cadillac

by oyurio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Request Meme, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyurio/pseuds/oyurio
Summary: Anon-Requested car washing scene:person A is working at a car wash fundraiser and person B comes in o get their car washed and is sent to an early death by the beautiful,(...wet..) human washing their car??





	

               Yuuri didn’t remember exactly how he had gotten himself into this. Today was his day off and this was not an enjoyable experience. It was hot, far too hot to be washing cars in an attempt to help fundraise for the triplet’s class’ field trip. He was wet; white shirt clung to his chest and his hair slicked back. Barely half an hour into washing cars his thick blue framed glasses were tucked away into his bag. He didn’t desperately need them to wash the vehicles that stopped and keeping them on, only for them to get splashed, was quite the annoyance. The less annoyances the better. He would much rather be cuddled on the couch with Makkachin in the wonderful air conditioner than in the sun.

               It wasn’t much of a surprise to Yuuri to see a pink Cadillac pull up behind the car he was currently cleaning. The top was down and Makkachin sat in the passenger seat, panting in the summer heat. Viktor reached over and patted the dog’s head.

“Hi, Yuuri!” Viktor called from the car, waving at Yuuri excitedly as if they had been apart for much longer than they actually had. Makkachin barked and had to be held back from jumping from the car to greet Yuuri.

               Yuuri waved back nervously, an embarrassed pink color rising to his cheeks as he gave the tiny wave. He went back to work, finishing the car before motioning for Viktor to move up.

“Will this be like those movies with the cheerleaders?” Viktor asked, digging out the money from his pocket to pay for the cleaning.

“No way.” Yuuri replied, tacking the paper currency and shoving it into the back pocket of his shorts.

               However despite what Yuuri said, it quickly became the events of some men’s fantasies, especially Viktor’s. Yuuri may not have been intentionally creating the sexiest scene in Viktor’s life, but it certainly would go down in the top five. The other top four stops were also held by Yuuri. He pressed himself close to the car, careful with the hose since Viktor refused to put the top up. The last thing Yuuri wanted to do was soak the inside of a vintage car.

               Suds that dripped from the sponge fell onto his wet shirt, helping to keep it see through and tight against his chest. The bubbles slid down his soaked body, the young athlete not paying any attention to this fact. Makkachin bit at the bubbles that floated past her, unsuccessful in doing so.

               Viktor panted nearly as much as Makkachin as he watched Yuuri work, especially loving the way Yuuri’s thighs looked in those tight shorts of his. He had the sudden idea to take every pair of pants Yuuri owned and cut off the legs. Though the idea was tossed aside for the most part, on account of shorts like that being far too cold for skating in, Viktor never stopped drinking in the sight of his fiancé sliding his body so sensually against his car.

               Did Yuuri even know what this was doing to the poor man? Viktor wasn’t sure at this point as he salivated for his delicious pork-cutlet bowl and Yuuri appeared to have no idea. Screw the antique vehicle, Viktor would pay for any damages just to see Yuuri sliding across the pink hood of his car. He’d pay for the entire class trip too, if only he could have Yuuri take off his shirt and spray himself with the hose in a mist of water that would create a rainbow before his eyes.

               Yuuri slicked back his hair again. Viktor swallowed thickly as he watched Yuuri rake his fingers through his raven black colored hair. The way his fantasies were mixing with reality was getting to the best of the Olympian. Viktor was unsure how he’d keep a clear mind to drive home too.

               As Yuuri washed off the suds with a mist of water that rainbow of light appeared and Viktor realized this was as close to his fantasy he would get at a children’s fundraiser.  Viktor blindly thumbed through his cash, holding another bill out to Yuuri.

“Lyubov moya, will you wax?” Viktor asked, sounding almost like he was begging. Yuuri dropped the hose down onto the asphalt and went to collect the money, putting it into his back pocket along with his other earnings.

“Course.” Yuuri replied, going to leave. Viktor stopped him, grabbing onto his wrist so he couldn’t go far. Yuuri pressed close against the car again, leaning down to meet Viktor’s lips for a kiss. They had been living together long enough for Yuuri to know exactly what a gesture of that nature was requesting.

               Yuuri pulled away from his fiancé’s kiss, flustered. Viktor had done well to show passion through the kiss, showing Yuuri what his little show was doing to him. It was not intentional for it to happen, which made Yuuri blush and gape a little more. He made quick work of the wax job, staying quiet as he tried to think away his pink cheeks and embarrassed expression.

               The last place he waxed was the driver’s door, Yuuri on his knees before the driver which did nothing to help the pink hues of his cheeks. This also did nothing to tame Viktor’s imagination, thinking of how he’d like to see Yuuri in such a position later on that night.

               Yuuri stood with a rag over his shoulder. “I’ll be home soon.” He assured, keeping his eyes from an obvious issue within the other’s pants.

               Viktor started the Cadillac once again, waving to Yuuri as he went to leave. He stalled it, foot slipping from the clutch. He restarted before anyone could notice, though Yuuri did. He laughed and went back to work, taking a small break for a drink of water. Unfortunately for Viktor, he didn’t get to see the shirt come off, which it did soon after Yuuri’s short water break.

The rest of the day they spent apart was spent counting down until they were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please!


End file.
